Raquel's Ice Skating Accident
Raquel's Ice Skating Accident is a remake of a currently deleted grounded video Sarah West made on the GoAnimate V2 Wiki on March 2, 2016. Plot The Pretty Cures and the Mew Mews are going ice skating in a nice winter day. The Cures have brought their fairy mascots along and are teaching them how to skate. However, unbeknownst to them, Alejandro from Total Drama has decided to cause some trouble. He sneaks to a part of the lake that hasn't been skated over yet and cracks the ice with a hammer. Raquel skates over the thin ice, not knowing that it's not safe, and falls into the water. He calls out to the other fairies for help, and they manage to pull him out, but they pull a little too hard, because Raquel goes flying and lands into a snowbank. The girls see what happened to him and decide to bring him home to help him recover. When Alejandro admits that he made Raquel fall through the ice, the Cures are furious and call his parents to send him home. Characters *Raquel *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Hummy *Sharuru *Lance *Dabyi *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom *Pudding Fong *Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm *Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword Transcript (The video opens with the Pretty Cures and the Mew Mews ice skating on a frozen lake. Cheery, Christmas-like music plays as the girls are seen doing tricks on the ice. Honoka does an axel jump, Saki does a camel spin, Kanade does a loop, Makoto does a revolution spin, and Pudding does a flip. The Cures have brought their fairy mascots with them, because they want to learn how to skate themselves) Mepple: It was so nice of the girls to bring us here-mepo. Mipple: It certainly was. I've always wanted to learn to ice skate-mipo! Pollun: Me too-popo! (The fairies put in their skates and head off the join the girls) Sharuru: Raquel, are you coming with us-sharu? Raquel: Yeah, just let me put on my skates-quel. (Raquel puts on his skates and catches up to the other fairies) Choppy: Let's go find Homare-chopi. Maybe she'll teach us some cool tricks. Flappy: Great idea, Choppy! I would really like to learn how to do a figure eight-lapi. (As the fairies skate off to find Homare, they are unaware that someone is watching them from behind a bush. It's Alejandro Burromuerto, and he is planning to do something very bad) Alejandro: Watch out, little fairies. You won't stay on the ice for long. (Alejandro sneaks to a part of the lake that neither the Cures, the Mew Mews, nor the fairies have skated on yet. He takes out a hammer and cracks the ice a little) Alejandro: Heh heh. They'll never know what hit them. (Alejandro runs off. Meanwhile, Raquel is trying to find somewhere to practice making a figure eight, but the good spots have been taken by the Cures and the Mew Mews) Raquel: I really want to practice making a figure eight, but everyone seems a little busy right now-quel. Where might be a good place for me to practice? (He looks around and sees an empty spot at the lake. He decides to skate there, not knowing that the ice is a little thin. Raquel starts making a figure eight, but before he can finish, the ice starts to crack and forms a hole underneath him. He gasps as he falls into the hole. Struggling to get out, he calls for the other fairies to help him) Raquel: Guys! Help me-quel! (The fairies hear Raquel yell for them and skate off to help) Hummy: Raquel, what happened-meow? Raquel: I don't know, but I think the ice here is a little too thin-quel. Now I'm stuck and I'm gonna sink in the cold water-quel. Sharuru: Sheesh, someone should've put up a warning sign-sharu. Dabyi: We'll have to get Raquel out before he sinks-dabyi! Lance: You're right, Dabyi. We don't want him freezing up-de lance! Mepple: Well, what are you waiting for, guys? Let's pull him out-mepo! (The fairies grab Raquel by his arms and pull him with all the strength they have) Raquel: Ouch-quel! Not so hard, guys! Not so hard! (After a few seconds, the fairies manage to pull Raquel so hard that he pops right out of the hole. The fairies watch as he goes flying and crashes into a snowbank) Hummy: Did we pull a little too hard-meow? Dabyi: We probably did-dabyi. Pollun: Oops-popo... Sharuru: I sure hope he's okay-sharu... (Cut to black. The scene then switches to a dream Raquel is having while he's unconscious. (Suddenly, he hears Makoto's voice calling for him) Makoto: Raquel! Raquel! Raquel! Raquel! (Raquel wakes up from his dream to see Makoto, Saki, Honoka, Kanade, Pudding, and the fairies surrounding him) Makoto: Raquel! Are you okay? (Raquel, who is feeling a little dizzy, sits up and rubs his head) Raquel: What just happened? Honoka: You skated on thin ice and fell into the water. Saki: The other fairies pulled you out, but then you crashed to the ground.